


Tears of Red

by The_Desert_Dancer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Life of the Kanto Champion Red in poem form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Red

As I stood upon the mountain  
Watching night turn to day  
I sighed sadly  
And wished that it would end.

The long, boring days  
And the dark, lonely nights  
Standing by myself  
On the top of this accursed mountain.

Oh, how I wish  
It would end.  
I beg for it  
Every day.

I want to have  
A normal life  
I want to be  
Like everyone else.

I crave for human contact  
And have a pleasant chat.  
How I wish I could leave  
This god-forsaken mountain

But I can't.

Constantly being challenged by people  
And easily defeating them.  
Not a moment of rest,  
Not a moment of rest.

That's the price of frame.  
Once, I saw fame as  
Something desirable to obtain.  
Now, it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I now live on this mountain  
Called Mt Silver,  
Waiting for the one  
Who can beat me.

That's the only way  
That I can be freed from my shackles.  
The shackles  
Called Fame.

But I know it's hopeless.  
I've been waiting for 3 years  
And no-one has come  
And risen to the challenge.

I went to the cave  
That I've called home sweet home.  
I cried myself to sleep,  
Still missing my Mum.

As I stood upon the mountain,  
Watching day turn into night  
I cried softly  
And wished it would end.


End file.
